Next Go Round
by DanDJohnMLover
Summary: *One Shot, sequel to Unexpected Lovin'* A few days after the last time, our two couples have some more sexy time together. Will they have a hot next go round? KazarianxOC and SheamusxOC. WARNING: Contains sexual content! Don't like, don't read!


Again, like the story before this, if you don't like stories that have sexual content in it, leave now! **This one has graphic sexual content and if you don't like, don't read!**

This people, is a sequel to the last one-shot I did, Unexpected Lovin'. Angelgirl16290 loved it so much she wanted me to make a sequel, and I did. Hopefully this is as hot as the first one, and this takes place just a few days after Unexpected Lovin'.

Sarah belongs to me and Chelsea and Ashley belong to Angelgirl16290. Title of the story inspired by the Nickelback song of the same name.

* * *

**Next Go Round**

A few nights later at the Farrelly house, Chelsea and Stephen were sitting on the couch in the living room talking with their lawyer, Ashley Batten. Chelsea and Stephen currently had their nighttime clothes on; Chelsea's being a long large t-shirt and Stephen had on sweatpants.

"Don't worry, guys. I'll make sure the Brogue Kick gets unbanned soon." Ashley said.

"We can count on you, Ashley." Stephen smiled.

Just then, there was a knock at the door. "I'll get it." Chelsea stood up and ran to the door. She opened it up and there was Sarah and Frankie. "Hey! What are you two doing here?"

"Can we stay here for another night?" Sarah asked. "We don't want to go into a hotel tonight."

"Sure. You two are always welcome in our house." Chelsea smiled. Stephen nodded in agreement.

"Really?" Frankie asked. "Even after last time when we-"

Before Frankie could let it out, Chelsea slapped her hand on his mouth. "Ashley doesn't want to hear what happened last time!" She whispered.

Ashley chuckled a bit as she got up from the chair she was sitting in and grabbed her bag. "Well, I better be going. I have a date with Colby (Seth Rollins) to go to."

"Okay. Have fun Ashley! And thank you!" Stephen said.

"No problem." Ashley turned to Sarah and Frankie. "See you later as well." She then walked out of the house.

"So… looks like you guys are already for bed?" Frankie asked.

"Yeah, we were once Ashley left." Stephen answered.

"We'll head up to our room then." Sarah said as she and Frankie made their way up the stairs. "See you in the morning."

"You too." Both Stephen and Chelsea call out.

While Sarah and Frankie made it up to their room and closed the door, Chelsea asked, "Shall we go to bed as well?"

Stephen looked at her, then gave her a sexy smile. "Hmm… not yet." He pulled her close to him. "I want to stay in here and do something first."

Chelsea looked up at him and instantly got what he was thinking of doing. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

Stephen nodded, "I think so, Chelsea Lass."

At that one moment, Chelsea pressed her lips against Stephen and locked in a passionate kiss. Stephen wrapped his arms around her body before he pushed against her, getting her laying down on the couch and him on top of her. Chelsea ran her hands through his spiky red hair while Stephen proceeded to run his hands up her long t-shirt and to her breasts. Chelsea let out a small sigh as he did so.

"Stephen…" She sighed.

"I know, Chelsea." Stephen whispered as he rubbed his thumbs on both of her nibbles. He kept on kissing her while doing so, but he trailed down to her neck and started licking.

"That feels good, Stephen." Chelsea lightly moaned. Stephen continued on by licking all around her neck, then going back to her lips. He was ready now and removed her t-shirt over her head and threw it on the ground. After that, he removed his own sweatpants from himself and threw them down as well. He resumed kissing her by moving up her body, up her neck, across her cheek, and to her ear.

At this point, Chelsea was nibbling at his neck as he was kissing her ear. She couldn't help but giggling at the slight tickling. After a while, Stephen stopped with the kissing and moved back in front. He put his hands on Chelsea's hips.

"You ready?" He asked.

Chelsea slightly blushed and nodded, "I am."

Stephen smiled more and pushed off Chelsea's underwear. He proceeded to remove his own, showing his erection to her. He leaned forward against her and planted a soft kiss on her forehead.

"Are you really ready?" Stephen asked. Chelsea responded in a nod and Stephen positioned himself. When he was ready, he slowly entered into her.

"Oh Stephen." She moaned as he began to thrust in her. He eventually began to pick up speed and the faster it was, the louder Chelsea moaned.

Finally after a while, it got so fast, Chelsea let out a loud scream!

In one of the guest rooms upstairs, Sarah and Frankie were awakened by Chelsea's scream.

"What was that?!" Sarah asked, scared.

"Come on!" Frankie said as both of them jumped out of their bed and ran out of the room to see what was the matter. However, when they looked over the railing that lead to the stairs and the first floor, they saw Chelsea and Stephen, naked and thrusting each other on the couch. "Oh, it was just them doing it with each other."

They were watching Chelsea and Stephen make love to each other as Chelsea came first and Stephen followed. The two then cuddled close. Sarah and Frankie were about to leave to go back to sleep when Sarah turned to Frankie with a sexy smile.

"What?" Frankie asked, smiling himself.

"I'm feeling very horny." Sarah whispered, pushing her body towards Frankie. She pressed her lips against his and kissed him. For the first few seconds, it was a normal kiss, then Sarah slowly made it passionate. She used her body to push Frankie against the wall.

"Sarah, should we… go back in the bedroom and do this?" Frankie asked in between kisses. "They may hear us like they did last time."

"As long as we keep quiet, we can stay right here." Sarah whispered.

Frankie shrugged and kissed Sarah back, having his tongue dance with hers. He changed spots so that Sarah was the one against the wall. They made out for a few before Sarah stopped it.

"Underwear down!" Sarah ordered in a whisper. Frankie obeyed and lowered his underwear down. Sarah got on her knees and took his not erected penis in both of her hands. "Huh, this guy here doesn't seem excited right now." She looked up and gave her boyfriend another grin. "I know of a way I can excite it." She took the penis and gave the tip a soft little kiss before giving it a lick. That caused Frankie to let out a small moan. Sarah gave another one, with Frankie moaning again. She gave small licks to the slit before she finally put the whole thing in her mouth and sucked.

"Ahhhhh!" Frankie moaned, but tried to keep it quiet.

Sarah knew he liked it, so she continued on. She wrapped her arms around him and pulled herself a bit closer. She could soon feel his cock harden and enlarge inside her mouth. "Oh, I can feel it get excited now."

Frankie could feel it too. He tilted his head back, closed his eyes, and pushed his hands against the back of Sarah's head. After a few minutes, his cock was aching and he was straining to not thrust in her mouth.

"Oh my God! Sarah…" He groaned out loud, causing Sarah to cover his mouth.

"Shh! Stephen and Chelsea are still downstairs!" Sarah warned.

"I don't care anymore!" Frankie moaned. "Just keep sucking my cock!"

That turned Sarah on even more, her sexy man talking dirty to her. She obeyed and sucked even harder. And she even put both her hands on the length, squeezed it, and moved them up and down. With this, Frankie could not strain anymore and thrust into Sarah's mouth as hard as he could. In fact, he ended up having Sarah down on the floor and he was thrusting in her mouth on top of her. Even that, Sarah did her best to keep on sucking.

"Oh Sarah! That feels so good!" He moaned. Finally with a loud scream, he shot all of his cum out into Sarah's mouth and down her throat. Sarah swallowed it down and they cuddled together on the floor of the second floor.

Back downstairs, Stephen and Chelsea overheard half of what just happened.

"I think Sarah just gave Frankie a blowjob." Chelsea laughed.

"They must've overheard us and started doing it themselves. Looks like it was a reversal of last time." Stephen chuckled.

Chelsea smiled at Stephen, "How about we do it again with them? I had fun last time."

Stephen gives her a sexy grin, "If that's what you want."

They each grab a blanket and cover up themselves before they walk up the stairs. When they reach the top, they see Frankie who is naked and Sarah still with her night clothes on laying on the floor and making out. They look to see Chelsea and Stephen standing there and they scream in surprise.

"Yeah, we could hear you guys." Chelsea said. "How about we go into the bedroom and do what we did last time?"

Sarah and Frankie looked at each other and agreed, "We're in."

The four walked into the bedroom and as soon as the door was shut, all horniness broke loose. Frankie pinned Sarah against the wall while Stephen threw Chelsea on the bed. Frankie threw Sarah's night clothes off of her body and kissed and caressed her whole body, including going down to her womanhood and licking it. Stephen was doing the same thing to Chelsea, moving his hands around her body and licking her down below.

After a few minutes of licking from the guys and moaning from the girls, the girls came on their boys' faces, letting it all out. Just then, Stephen had an idea.

"Hey Frankie! Come here, I have an idea." Stephen said.

Frankie walked over to Stephen and listened as he whispered something in his ear. When Stephen turned away, they both gave seductive smiles at their girls.

"Oh girls…" Frankie said in a sing-song tone. "Who wants to be the first to be double penetrated by both of us at the same time?"

That suggestion caused both Sarah and Chelsea to freeze, turn red, and nearly faint. Chelsea though actually almost did faint.

Stephen chuckled, "I think they're too shocked. Let's just pick who we want to go first." He looks at both girls and points at Chelsea. "Chelsea Lass, how about you go first?"

"I…I…I…" Chelsea stuttered nervously, who wouldn't when two guys were going to screw you at the same time.

"Come on, Chelsea. I promise we'll be careful." Frankie assured, slowly giving her a sexy look and a "come here" motion with his finger.

Chelsea gulped and slowly walked over to them. Stephen positioned himself behind her while Frankie positioned himself in front of her.

"Remember Frankie, we need to start off gentle and slow with her." Stephen reminded.

"I haven't forgotten, Ste." Frankie said. "Why don't we start off with going one at a time so she can adjust?"

"You want us to do that, Chelsea?" Stephen asked.

"S-sure." Chelsea nodded, still sounding nervous.

"Okay, I'll start first." Frankie said. He took a deep breath before slowly pushing his penis into her. Chelsea let out a quiet moan when she felt him. He gave a few slow thrusts before pulling out. "You're turn, Ste."

Stephen took his turn and thrust inside of her butt, this time making Chelsea moan a bit louder. Like Frankie, he gave a few thrusts, then pulled out.

The adjusting was done and both men positioned themselves.

"Now Chelsea, if this is too much for you, let us know and we'll stop." Stephen whispered.

"We don't want to hurt you." Frankie whispered as well. He then turned his head to Sarah and waved his finger at her, "And Sarah, you'll have to wait your turn."

"Aww…" Sarah pouted.

The boys got ready and Chelsea nodded, letting her know she was ready as well. At the same time, both of them thrust inside of her. Feeling both of them in her, she let out a scream. They gave a few thrusts before asking, "You doing okay?"

"More…" Chelsea moaned.

The boys nodded at each other and slightly picked up the speed. They let out light grunts as they thrust into her, but she was moaning loudly. They gave a little more speed and she started to become limp as she almost fell forward onto Frankie. Frankie grabbed her and kissed her passionately on the lips while Stephen did the same on the back of her neck. Chelsea felt like she was in heaven now, two hot guys were inside of her and she was liking it. Sarah was watching this and she could not wait for her turn.

"Harder!" Chelsea moaned when Frankie moved his lips away. They obeyed and thrust in hard on both sides, moaning loudly. She could feel them erect inside of her and she was getting wet.

"Chelsea… you're getting wet!" Frankie grunted as he continued on.

"It doesn't… take her long to… get wet." Stephen grunted. "And I should also remind you… hold your cum until after Chelsea does!"

"That'll be… hard for me, but… I'll try!" Frankie grunted.

"Guys! I'm going to cum!" Chelsea screamed after a while and she came hard. Frankie, feeling the cum, screamed as well and came hard. Stephen came right after and caused Chelsea to keep screaming. After that, all three of them collapsed on the floor, panting heavily.

Sarah, really horny now after watching this, was desperate for her turn. But she had to wait for the guys to rest. When the resting period was finally done, Stephen said, "Sarah Lass, your turn."

"Finally, my turn." Sarah whispered to herself as she nervously walked over to them. This time, Stephen was in front of her while Frankie was behind.

"We don't need to do any adjusting on her, Stephen." Frankie said. He then nuzzled her neck and said seductively, "She likes it hard."

"Then this'll be no problem." Stephen smiled at her.

They positioned themselves, and without warning, thrust in her hard and rough. Sarah screamed as she felt both of them plunge into her. She let out small gasps with every thrust they gave. Stephen kissed Sarah on the lips while Frankie did the same with her neck, making her feel more in the moment. She was loving every second of it.

"You guys are so hard!" Sarah yelled. She loved hearing the grunts and moans of the guys as they screwed her. Finally after a few moments, Stephen came first, Frankie came second, and Sarah was the last one. And like with Chelsea, the three of them collapsed on the floor.

"That was… amazing!" Sarah breathed out. She got on top of Frankie and kissed him as hard and passionately as she could. Chelsea got on Stephen and did the same thing.

After many minutes of hot kissing (and a bit of more sex), Stephen and Frankie carried their girls to their beds, kissing them goodnight.

As they were going to sleep, Stephen and Frankie started talking to each other.

"I love Sarah very much." Frankie said.

"You know how much I love Chelsea." Stephen said. "She's the world to me."

"Same with Sarah." Frankie agreed. "I would do anything for her."

* * *

Wow! Those four had some fun for sure. ;D ;D Hope you liked it. :D


End file.
